


Of Cloudless Climes and Starry Skies

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And great, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, it's loud and sweet, tell me this isn't how it would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: Her eyes were fiery red. Ginny had only noticed now, as she walked across her line of vision, heading to a different lesson than Ginny would soon be. Ginny wondered how a person could be born with such vibrant eyes. They weren’t amber or soft ginger, they were as bright as Ginny’s hair. Ginny had heard the stories, of course she had they were everywhere, that a person’s soulmate had an eye color that matched that of the person’s hair. So when she saw the stunning red color of Luna Lovegood’s eyes, Ginny knew that she had to talk to her.





	Of Cloudless Climes and Starry Skies

Her eyes were fiery red. Ginny had only noticed now, as she walked across her line of vision, heading to a different lesson than Ginny would soon be. Ginny wondered how a person could be born with such vibrant eyes. They weren’t amber or soft ginger, they were as bright as Ginny’s hair. Ginny had heard the stories, of course she had they were everywhere, that a person’s soulmate had an eye color that matched that of the person’s hair. So when she saw the stunning red color of Luna Lovegood’s eyes, Ginny knew that she had to talk to her. If not for her eyes, then for the interesting things that were told around Hogwarts about her. Everyone seemed convinced she had lost her mind, or perhaps never had a mind to lose. Ginny was not inclined to believe the rumors but she was still interested in the girl who read The Quibbler at all, let alone upside down. Maybe she was different. Ginny could use different. Somehow, Ginny had gotten lost in thought and neglected to notice that emptying hall around her. Now panicking, she raced to Transfiguration as fast as her legs would carry her. She had yet to be late to a class and she preferred if it weren’t today and weren’t Professor Mcgonagall’s class. As the head of Gryffindor house, she’d hate to take points for tardiness.   
Luck was on Ginny’s side as she arrived in class a minute before it commenced. She sighed and took a seat. The girl with the fiery eyes was still at the edge of her mind.   
Ginny saw her again later in the day, in the library. She couldn’t get a good look at what Luna was reading from a distance. Strangely, Ginny found herself very nervous all of a sudden. Ginny was hadn’t been afraid to talk to someone since she first met Harry Potter and by now, she had easily labeled that an odd celebrity crush. It wore off as she got to know him. She was determined to break through whatever this nervousness was and talk to her. Instead of being too upfront and disrupting Luna’s reading, Ginny grabbed a book off a shelf without taking a look at it and sat across from her. It didn’t matter what the book’s subject was anyway, this was only an opportunity to talk to Luna. Ginny peered over the edge of her book and noticed something else: Luna’s hair perfectly matched Ginny’s eyes. Her hair was a dirty blonde color that translated into Ginny’s eyes as a near brown color. She could barely contain her surprise. How many blonde fiery-eyed people were there? It was almost too good to be true. Luna noticed Ginny looking at her and lowered her book. Somehow, despite the fierce color of her eyes, Luna wasn’t. She had a distracted look about her and seemed quite light and airy.   
Her voice was similar, “Hello. You’re Ginny Weasley, aren’t you? I’ve seen you around.”   
“Have you?” asked Ginny. “Didn’t think many people noticed me. I’m the last in a long line of Weasley’s.”   
Luna smiled. “It’s difficult not to notice you. You have quite some nerve and you don’t call me ‘Loony’.”   
“Why would I?”   
“Everyone does,” she said plainly.   
“That’s not any reason to do anything.”   
Ginny looked at the book Luna was reading. Now that she had a closer look, she noticed it was a textbook on odd magical creatures.   
“Are you interested in the care of magical creatures?” she asked.   
“I’m interested in all sorts of things but especially magical creatures,” Luna said. She looked down into her book then back up. “You have beautiful eyes. It’s like looking in a mirror.” Luna tilted her head slightly, staring into Ginny’s eyes. Almost as if she expected Ginny’s eyes to follow her.   
“Yours are lovely too,” Ginny complemented. “Do you believe in the stories about soulmates? The ones about people having eyes that match the color of their soulmates hair?”   
“Oh yes,” said Luna. “My mother and father were exactly that way.”   
“Do you think we are? Soulmates, I mean.”   
“Nothing’s impossible,” was all that Luna said.   
“It’s cliche, isn’t it?” asked Ginny. “No one meets their soulmate at Hogwarts, do they?”   
Luna simply shrugs.   
In the coming weeks, Ginny finds herself spending more and more time with her newfound friend. There’s something about her. Something she can’t quite place her finger on. Was it the way Luna spoke? Or her whimsical ideas? Or the way she scarcely cared what others thought? Maybe it was her laugh, or her smile. Or everything. She just couldn’t figure out what drew her to Luna. Ginny tossed her glances from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She liked doing it and no one noticed anyway. She passed notes to her when they had lessons together. They were rarely caught. No one expected either girl to pass notes to anyone, especially not to each other. After lessons ended and dinner was eaten, Ginny missed Luna as they went to their respective common rooms. Ginny sat by the fireplace and entertained ideas of what it would be like if her and Luna were in the same house. Would she make a good Ravenclaw? Or maybe Luna could make a good Gryffindor. Then they might talk in whichever common room until sleep overtook them. After, Ginny often sighed and headed to her room to sleep.   
This morning, Ginny haphazardly ate breakfast and stared at Luna, who was turned away. She pressed her hand to her cheek and wondered where her Gryffindor nerve was now. She’d realized it in the bath. It hit her all at once. She did love everything about Luna. Everyone might think she was weird, and she was, but they were wrong in treating her the way they did. Luna was weird, the best sort of quirky. Luna owned who she was and she was so very smart, even if no one believed in what she said or did. Ginny took a bite of her cereal and attempted to come up with some sort of plan on how she was going to tell Luna the truth: that somewhere in the note-passing, shared glances, and library meetings, she’d fallen in love with her. No one had ever told Ginny such a thing could happen so fast. It happened over time or never at all. How could she fall in love with a stranger in only a few weeks? No, how could she fall in love with a _friend_ in only a few weeks?   
Ron shoved a sausage into his mouth and proceeded to ask, nearly drowned out by food, "What has you so quiet?”   
“I’m lost in thought, that’s all,” said Ginny, trying to evade the subject.   
“You clearly aren’t very observant,” interjected Hermione. “She’s been stealing looks at ‘Loony’ Lovegood all morning. And swallow before you talk, Ronald.”  
Ginny’s cheeks turned almost as red as her hair when she realized Hermione had noticed. Of course she did, Hermione noticed a lot of things.   
Instead of commenting on her glances, she said sharply, “Don’t call her that.”   
Ron opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Luna standing on her seat and saying, surprisingly loudly, “I have something to say. _Sonorus._” Luna pointed her wand towards her neck then cleared her throat. “GINNY WEASLEY! I LOVE YOU!”   
She removed her wand from her throat and sat without another word. Everyone in the Great Hall was flabbergasted by the usually soft-spoken and distant voice of Luna Lovegood at such a high volume. Ginny’s mouth was still agape even after everyone else had gone back into their previous conversations. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George were all still as shocked as Ginny.   
“That happened,” said Harry plainly.   
“Looks like our baby sister has found love,” said Fred and George in unison, somehow managing the same feigned tone of softness.   
“It seems I have. Unlike you two,” said Ginny, as calmly as she could, her nerves were still on fire.   
Fred clutched his heart dramatically then said, “That really stung. I haven’t found the right girl yet.”   
“The only girl you’re going to find is Lee Jordan in a wig,” comments Ron.   
“Good one.”  
Ginny found Luna later in the Courtyard. She decided that now was a good time as any to finally reveal her true feelings to Luna. After all, she’d learned of Luna’s feelings for her by way of the Sonorus charm in front of all of Hogwarts. Before her nerves could catch up to her, Ginny walked over to Luna and tapped her on the shoulder.   
“I have something to say,” Ginny said. “But I’ll avoid the Sonorus charm for now.” Luna looked up at Ginny expectantly. “I love you too.”   
Luna smiled. “I hoped so.”   
“You said I have a lot of nerve but you have loads more than me.”   
“That’s not true,” said Luna. “You speak up for me when no one else does. That’s the bravery that counts.”   
“What do we do now?”   
“I think this is the part where I kiss you. I read it in a book once.”   
Luna was wrong. This wasn’t the part where she kissed Ginny. This was the part where Ginny kissed her and everyone gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment / kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> the title is yet another poetic reference, this time to lord byron's "she walks in beauty." 
> 
> i hope this is as lovely to you as it was to me!


End file.
